1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable training wheel apparatus to assist children to maintain their balance while learning to ride a bicycle. The apparatus is adjustable and teaches balance and coordination. The apparatus preferably attaches to both sides of the rear wheel of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training wheels of various design have been placed on bicycles in the past. Many of these devices were fairly simple. Some of the devices performed other functions other than assisting in the balance of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,528 to C. R. Kutil on Nov. 5, 1940 shows a convertible bicycle attachment. The attachment has two side wheels that raise the rear bicycle wheel off the ground until someone sits on the bicycle. The side wheel attachment also acts as a shock absorber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,727 to K. L. Johannsen on Apr. 15, 1975 describes retractable bicycle training wheels. The device has a hinged outrigger arm with a tension spring to raise the arm up when the outrigger strut is loosened.